1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a printed circuit board is implemented by wiring a copper foil on one surface or both surfaces of a board made of various kinds of thermosetting synthetic resins, fixedly disposing integrated circuits (ICs) or electronic components on the board, and implementing electrical wirings therebetween and then coating the electrical wirings with an insulator. With the recent development of electronic industries, a demand for multi-functional and light and small electronic components has rapidly increased. Therefore, there is a need to increase a wiring density of a printed circuit board on which the electronic components are mounted and reduce a thickness thereof.
The printed circuit board may include through vias. The through via is to connect interlayer wirings on a double-sided printed circuit board or a multilayered printed circuit board. In the related art, circuit patterns and through vias are simultaneously formed on both surfaces of the printed circuit board, so that a thickness of the circuit pattern is the same as that of an inner wall of the through via (U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,738). In this case, as a plated thickness is reduced to achieve miniaturization of the circuit pattern, a thickness of the inner wall of the through via is also reduced, such that reliability of power signal transmission may be reduced. Further, as the plated thickness is increased to make the thickness of the inner wall of the through via sufficiently thick, the thickness of the circuit pattern is also formed to be thicker, such that it is difficult to implement fine patterning.